


Daddy's Home

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Community: wrestlingkink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple H rewards Seth Rollins for retaining his title in the Fatal Fourway at Payback 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are only so many times Triple H can be referred to as "Daddy" before we have to reach the obvious conclusion.
> 
> Written for this prompt on the kink meme: 
> 
> Daddy Triple H was very proud of his boy Seth Rollins for winning at Payback. When they get back to their hotel he decides that Seth has been good enough to earn a special reward.  
> (what the reward is and what kinks are involved are up to the filler!)
> 
> Original post can be found here: http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=179479#cmt179479

Seth was practically delirious with joy after retaining at Payback, and by the time Hunter got him back to his hotel room he was already well on his way to subspace. Hunter had to dig for his keycard and open the door with one hand while holding Seth up with the other, trying to focus with Seth nuzzling into his neck like a puppy. Hunter squeezed the back of his neck and Seth whined, sweet and desperate. Honestly, Hunter thought, maneuvering Seth into the room and closing the door behind him, Seth went down so easy sometimes it was almost criminal.

Once they were inside, Hunter dropped his keycard on the floor and wrapped Seth in a full body hug. Seth returned it enthusiastically, pressing his lean, warm body as close to Hunter as he could. Seth’s hair was a mess and he was still covered in sweat from his match. The WWE Heavyweight Title, which Seth had been clutching to his chest since the match ended, pressed uncomfortably into Hunter’s chest. Hunter felt himself smirk and he pressed a kiss to Seth’s hairline. Hunter had chosen well; his boy was a winner.

Hunter shifted back just enough to grab hold of the belt. “You earned this tonight,” he murmured. Seth ducked his head down and hid his face in Hunter’s chest, as if he were embarrassed. Hunter laughed quietly, letting one of his hands move up Seth’s back to tangle in his hair. “You did so well tonight,” Hunter told him, “You made me proud,” and Seth pressed up against him and gasped like he was being fucked.

Seth was quickly approaching the point of no return and Hunter wasn’t ready for him to check out yet, so he tugged on his hair just enough to hurt. “What do you say to Daddy when he praises you?” he asked.

Seth gave a full body shudder and Hunter stroked his back, trying to ease him into the right headspace. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Seth said, breathless and muffled by Hunter’s shirt. “I, um, I love to be good for you.”

Hunter curled his other hand into Seth’s hair and carefully pulled his head back. Seth’s face was flushed and his pupils were completely blown. His lower lip was red and swollen from being chewed on. Hunter gave him another kiss on the forehead. “I could tell,” he said, “by what a good boy you were for me tonight.”

Seth let out a choked off whine and Hunter eased him back gently so he could move the title to the counter behind him. “You’ve been so good, in fact,” Hunter said, “that I’m going to give you a reward.”

Seth’s eyes lit up. “Really?” Seth’s voice sounded higher, younger.

“Mm-hmm,” Hunter said. “I’ll let you beg for anything you want, and as long as it’s reasonable, you can have it.”

Seth pressed forward again, rubbing his face happily on Hunter neck, like he was too full of emotion he didn’t how to express. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” he said. “Thank you so, so much, Daddy.”

Hunter chuckled. “Such a good little boy,” he said, and Seth pressed his obvious erection into Hunter’s thigh, but Hunter let it slide. It was more of a gray area than an infraction and his boy was considerably overwhelmed. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, first,” Hunter said. Seth didn’t want to let go of him long enough to get to the bathroom, but a few stern words put him in his place, and soon Seth was sitting on the toilet while Hunter kneeled in front of him to pull off his boots. Seth was smiling and he kept digging his fingers into his thighs. His pants were too tight for much of a bulge to show, but this close Hunter could plainly see evidence of his erection. 

“Have you been keeping your hands to yourself?” Hunter asked, sliding off the first boot, and Seth quickly slid his hands down to his knees, even though he hadn’t really been close to disobeying. It was a pointless question; J&J would have told him if Seth had been touching himself without permission. Still, Hunter liked to make Seth repeat his rules and Seth liked to have his accomplishments acknowledged.

“Yes,” Seth said, proud, “I haven’t touched it at all.”

Hunter didn’t doubt that, but teasing was half the fun. “Not even a little bit?” he asked. “Not even in the bathroom or the shower?” Hunter pulled the right boot off and tossed it aside.

Seth puffed up. “No, I let Jamie and Joey do that,” he insisted.

Hunter started to undo Seth’s belt with one hand and gripped his bulge with the other. The sensation probably wasn’t much, but Seth thrust his hips up anyway, a groan ripping out of his throat while his back arched and his gripped his knees so hard his knuckles turned white. “When was the last time you touched yourself?” Hunter asked. He asked Seth this every time he let him come, and every time the answer was hotter.

“The – the night of Payback, 2014,” Seth gasped, visibly struggling not to keep thrusting into Hunter’s hand. 

Hunter pulled the belt off and dropped it on the floor. “The night before you became mine,” he said.

Seth was chewing on his lip again, letting out tiny moans almost constantly. “Yes,” he panted, “Yes, Daddy, please – ”

“A year ago now,” Hunter noted, and he ground the heel of his hand into Seth’s cock. Seth wailed. Hunter couldn’t wait to get his pants off, to see how hard and wet he was. “That’s a long time, isn’t it?” Hunter asked. Seth nodded, frantic, struggling – failing – to keep himself still. “Why don’t you touch your little dick anymore?” Hunter asked him.

Seth sniffed. “Because – because good boys don’t touch what doesn’t belong to them,” he managed. Hunter pulled his hand away and Seth sagged with relief. Hunter tugged on Seth’s hand until it released the fabric of his pants and pressed soft kisses to his palm, his wrist, making Seth sigh and let his eyelids flutter shut.

“And you’re a good boy for your Daddy, aren’t you?” Hunter asked.

Seth’s little pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Yes,” he breathed, and Hunter had to palm his own hard cock for a moment, to take the edge off.

“Up,” Hunter said, and Seth lifted himself up enough that Hunter could tug off his pants. As usual, it was a terrible chore, but Hunter considered the near impossibility of removing them to be a fair tradeoff for the view. Once he let Seth settle back down, Hunter took his sweet time pulling off the knee pads Seth wore under his ring gear while Seth struggled to keep himself from squirming. When Seth was finally stripped to only his compression underwear, Hunter slowly slid his hands up Seth’s legs, gave himself a moment to massage his thighs – then let go completely and leaned back.

Seth rolled his hips and actually reached for his cock, but managed to stop himself, with obvious effort, from actually reaching into his underwear. His hand hovered, trembling, so, so close to his goal, before he clenched it into a fist and shoved a knuckle into his mouth, which did nothing to muffle the near constant whine he was making in his throat.

There was a visible wet spot in his underwear and Hunter pressed his thumb into it, feeling Seth’s dick twitch through the fabric. Seth was almost sobbing now, so Hunter pulled away. “Gloves, next,” he said, and Seth offered his trembling hands for Hunter to strip.

Finally, Hunter hooked his thumbs into Seth’s underwear. “Up again for me, baby,” he said, and Seth managed to raise himself on unsteady legs. His swollen cock sprang up, so hard it almost hit his stomach, flushed a deep red and a mess of his own precum. Hunter held Seth steady as he sat back down.

Seth gripped his hands together behind his head while Hunter pulled his underwear off, one foot at a time. His gorgeous cock kept twitching, so sweet and needy Hunter could hardly stand it. He pressed a thumb to the sensitive spot behind Seth’s balls and Seth responded with his whole body, jerking and shuddering and whispering, “please please please,” under his breath.

Hunter rubbed his thigh soothingly. “My boy has such good self-control,” he praised. “Keeping his hands off such a pretty little cock and saving it just for me.” Seth could only nod, lost in frantic, aching want. 

Hunter gave his knee a little pat. “I’ve got just the thing for my good boy,” he said. “I’m going to run you a nice bath so we can wash all that sweat off you. You’ll feel better when you’re nice and clean, won’t you?”

He didn’t move until Seth responded, waiting for him to swallow several times and collect himself. “That sounds really good, Daddy,” Seth said finally, voice hoarse, and Hunter gave Seth a little squeeze before moving to draw the bath.

Hunter was meticulous with the bath, checking the temperature of the water frequently and folding his clothes as he stripped to the waist. He gave himself plenty of time to enjoy Seth’s badly muffled moans and gave Seth plenty of time to break down and try to jerk off. He didn’t really expect Seth to crack, but Seth was always even more eager to please after pushing his limits a little.

Finally, the bath was ready, and Hunter scooped up his boy in a bridal carry. Seth threw his arms around his neck and restrained himself from thrusting against Hunter’s stomach, even after his swollen cockhead dragged along it. Hunter lowered him down into the bath, taking special care that Seth didn’t hit his head on the faucet. 

Seth sank into the hot water, already relaxed and happy from being taken care of. Hunter leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be right back,” he said, and then pointedly didn’t react to Seth’s sudden look of alarm. “I’m just going to the other room to get some things,” he said, cupping Seth’s cheek. “I’ll be able to hear you and I’ll be right back.”

Seth pouted and turned his head to pull Hunter’s thumb into his mouth, a move that Hunter tolerantly allowed. “Okay,” Seth mumbled, letting Hunter feel the pressure of his teeth. 

Hunter dragged his thumb over Seth’s lower lip before taking it away. “One second, baby,” he said.

Hunter grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, and soap he had brought with him – he wasn’t about to use the generic hotel products on his prize – and took the empty ice bucket as well. Seth was still pouting when he got back to the bathroom, so Hunter decided he might as well compound his problems and wash Seth’s hair first.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Hunter told him. Seth obeyed, and Hunter thoroughly massaged the shampoo into his scalp. Seth moaned deep in his throat and wriggled happily until Hunter said, “Head back.” Then he was whining again, but not in pleasure this time.

“Head back, eyes closed,” Hunter said, voice firm. Seth complied with reluctance, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes closed as tight as he could. Hunter cradled the back of his head with one hand and filled the ice bucket with water with the other. When Hunter poured the water over Seth’s head, he whimpered and tried to pull away, with more energy each time. By the time Hunter was trying to rinse out the conditioner, Seth was splashing water all over the floor. Hunter tightened the hand in Seth’s hair to hold him in place. “Good boys stay where they’re put,” he said, and Seth stopped struggling immediately, but his whimpers picked up. Hunter loosened his grip on Seth’s hair. “Almost done,” he said, and Seth just whined in reply.

When Hunter was done, he set the bucket down on the edge of the tub and said, “See? I didn’t get any soap in your eyes.” Seth just hunched in on himself and looked miserable. Hunter sighed and tugged at his wet pants. He pulled Seth into a hug, further drenching himself, and pressed another kiss into his hair. “You were very brave,” he said.

Seth sniffled into Hunter’s neck. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said. 

After a few moments of enjoying the embrace, Hunter let Seth go. “Now I just need to wash you,” he said and Seth nodded, looking embarrassed now that the ordeal was over.

Hunter made sure to clean every part of Seth’s body, from his armpits and the back of his neck to in-between his toes. He pressed down on Seth’s pelvis to keep him from thrusting up while Hunter thoroughly washed his cock, making extra sure that the head was clean, a process that brought Seth’s cock, which had gone half soft, back to full erection. Finally, Hunter helped Seth turn over and pressed two fingers into his ass to make sure he was clean inside. He gave Seth slow, deep thrusts while Seth tried to spread his legs as far as they go in the confines of the tub and gasped out, “Oh – oh – oh – Daddy, Daddy, please.”

When Hunter was satisfied that Seth’s tight channel was clean, he helped Seth roll his limp body so that he was sitting up again. “Ready to get out?” he asked. Seth nodded eagerly and Hunter gave him a thumb again. Seth sucked on it happily, gazing at Hunter with hungry eyes. 

“Up,” Hunter said. He helped Seth get to his feet and stumble out of the tub, then he wrapped Seth is one of the huge hotel towels and rubbed him dry. “Feel better?” Hunter asked when Seth was dry and tightly wrapped up in a towel, and Seth gave him another one of those dazed smiles and pressed in for a hug. Hunter held Seth tight while Seth snuggled up against him. Seth’s breath was hot and his nose was cold against Hunter’s shoulder.

Hunter pressed a soft kiss to his ear. “Bed,” he said, and this time Seth followed easily, letting Hunter guide him by the hand.

Hunter guided Seth down onto the bed and tossed a tube of lube onto the bed for easy access later. Seth was gone, too deep in his headspace to do anything but gaze at Hunter with an uncomplicated sort of joy. Hunter sat down on the bed next to him and arranged Seth against his side so that he could comfortably stroke his hair. Seth gave a contented sigh and leaned into the touch.

“The last time you came was after Extreme Rules, wasn’t it?” Hunter asked. Seth moaned and spread his legs, which Hunter took as a yes. “I wasn’t there to reward you, so I gave J&J permission. Did they take good care of you?”

“Mmm,” Seth said. “Yes, Daddy. I let Joey fuck me and Jamie have my mouth. It was really, really good.” Seth was squirming at the memory. Hunter slid two fingers over his hole and felt it clenching around nothing.

“Yes, we take good care of our boy, don’t we?” Hunter asked. Seth nodded and pressed back on those fingers that were rubbing his eager hole.

“Then what I want to know,” Hunter said, “is why my pampered boy would want to reunite the Shield.” Seth froze in his arms. His eyes, which had been closed in bliss, flew open. This close, Hunter could see his throat move as he swallowed.

“Daddy, I didn’t mean – ” Seth choked off with a gasp when Hunter pulled his hair.

“Why were you trying to reunite the Shield,” Hunter asked. He kept his fingers tracing small circles on Seth’s hole, which kept twitching in need.

“I wasn’t – ” Seth licked his lips. “I just – thought it would be good strategy.” Hunter kept his gaze square on Seth’s face until Seth flinched away. “And then I got – carried away, a little,” Seth told Hunter’s chest.

Hunter loosened his grip on Seth’s hair and started petting him again. “That’s what I thought, baby,” he said, and Seth relaxed in his arms again, but didn’t meet Hunter’s gaze. “It’s alright, I understand. And now you know for sure that they don’t want you back,” Hunter murmured into Seth’s hair, “so you can forget about them.” Hunter pecked Seth on the forehead. “Who takes care of you baby?” he asked.

“The Authority,” Seth said, voice strong and sure, “and my Daddy.”

Hunter leaned down and kissed Seth on the mouth, a rare treat. Seth gasped into it, and Hunter pressed his tongue into Seth’s mouth, kissing him as long and deep as he could. When he pulled back, he whispered, “That’s right, baby,” into Seth’s mouth and gave him another peck on the lips.

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” Hunter murmured, and Seth nodded frantically against him, “so I’m going to give you an opportunity to prove yourself, right now. And afterward, you can beg for your reward just like I promised. Sound good?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Seth said, clearly still shaken. Hunter gave him another little kiss. He didn’t have any intention of kicking Seth out after this. Everyone was allowed these little errors in judgment. Seth just needed to understand that it couldn’t happen again.

“Daddy’s going to let baby stroke his little dick, just this once,” Hunter said, “and baby’s going to ruin his orgasm. Understand?”

Seth gazed up at him through his eyelashes and nodded. His fingers were knotting in the comforter beneath him. Hunter allowed the tip of one of his fingers to pop inside of Seth and enjoyed the surprised jerk of his hips. Then he pulled his hand away altogether. “I know you can do it,” Hunter said. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Seth shifted onto his back and Hunter moved with him to keep a steadying hand on the back of his neck. With his other hand, Hunter picked up the lube and upended it over Seth’s twitching dick, letting far too much drip out. Seth whined and shuddered, over the temperature or the sensation, Hunter wasn’t sure.

Seth slid a hand down his stomach to his thigh and hesitated. Hunter chuckled into Seth’s hair. “It’s okay, baby,” he said. “You have permission this time.”

Seth’s cheeks turned pink and he slid his hand down just a little farther to wrap around his cock. “Oh!” he said, sounding almost shocked.

Hunter kissed his ear, the side of his head. “Go on,” he said. “Enjoy yourself.”

Seth gave a hesitant thrust into his own fist and his mouth popped open in a silent moan. His third stroke was more confident and by the seventh he was bracing his heels against the bed for more leverage. The whole bed shook as Seth fucked his fist, his head thrashing from side to side in overwhelming pleasure. Seth brought his other hand down to palm his cockhead. He pressed his thumb into his piss slit, stroked his ridge, dropped his hand to cup his balls – everything he hadn’t been able to touch and feel in the past year he indulged in shamelessly. He’d been on the edge, on and off, all night, so it didn’t take long before his cock flushed deeply and his balls drew up tight and – 

Seth jerked both hands away from his cock and griped the sheets as tight as he could. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK,” he chanted, as a sluggish stream of come seeped out of his desperately jerking cock.

Hunter rubbed Seth’s neck through the ruined orgasm, abandoned right on the edge so that it was barely a release and brought none of the pleasure. Hunter couldn’t tear his eyes away, as Seth’s cock bobbed in desperation for a touch, any touch. Seth sobbed and there were actual tears in his eyes, which brought Hunter’s attention suddenly to his own long ignored erection. He pressed the thought aside in order to draw Seth into a full body hug, which Seth accepted and returned with something like desperation.

“Shhh,” Hunter hushed him. “You did so well. I knew I could count on you. My lovely, precious, obedient boy.” He held Seth close and dropped kisses onto his head while Seth sniffled against him.

“Am I – ” Seth hiccupped. “Am I the best?”

Hunter pulled Seth back so he could see Hunter smile and kiss him on the nose. “Absolutely,” he said. “No one is better than my good boy.”

This brought a wave of fresh tears and Hunter pulled Seth close again. He rubbed Seth’s back soothingly until Seth’s shoulder’s stopped shaking and he leaned back to wipe his eyes.

“Can I beg for my reward now?” he asked. Hunter couldn’t help but laugh. Even trembling from punishment and with eyes red from crying, Seth couldn’t stop demanding things.

“Go ahead,” Hunter said. “You’ve earned it.”

Seth shoved himself up onto his knees. His cock, which hadn’t gotten any softer from his ruined orgasm, bounced from the motion. “Can I suck you?” Seth asked. “Can I have you in my mouth, Daddy, please?”

Hunter stroked his hair indulgently. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes,” Seth moaned. “Yes, please, you’re never around when it’s my day to come, let me please?”

Hunter pretended to think about it. “Well, you did ask very nicely,” he said. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Seth said, practically breathless, and he dove for Hunter’s cock, ripping his pants open but not bothering to pull them down. He wrapped his hands around the shaft and lapped at the head, all eagerness and spit. Hunter hissed at the sensation and just barely restrained himself from pulling on Seth’s hair. 

Until Seth seemed to decide he’d gotten Hunter’s cock wet enough and swallowed it down. Then Hunter knotted a hand in Seth’s hair just to have something to hold onto while he was overloaded with sensation. 

Seth took him deep and held him there, swallowing repeatedly around him while moaning almost constantly. Hunter slammed his head back into the pillow so hard the bed shook. Fuck, it had been too long since he’d made time to fuck Seth. He’d forgotten how incredibly sweet his mouth was.

Seth pulled back to tongue Hunter’s slit and suckle at the head. Just when Hunter was starting to feel oversensitive, Seth went back down again and set up a smooth rhythm, taking Hunter down his throat and coming back up for air. Hunter couldn’t stop tugging at Seth’s blonde streak, loving the broken groans it drew from Seth’s throat.

Finally, Hunter felt the edge approaching and grabbed Seth’s head with both hands, holding him still while he gave three last thrusts into that perfect mouth, and came so hard his vision grayed out and his lips went numb.

When Hunter had blinked his vision back into focus, Seth was sprawled at the foot of the bed, panting for breath while his still-hard cock curved toward his stomach.

“Good boy,” Hunter managed to get out, his voice far more wrecked than he would prefer.

“So good,” Seth sighed out. Then he wriggled his ass in a way that made Hunter’s cock twitch in painful interest. “Wish I wasn’t so empty,” Seth said. He dropped his legs wide open, as if to punctuate the complaint.

Hunter closed his eyes. There was absolutely no way he was getting it back up to fuck Seth and he wasn’t going to delude himself into thinking there was. Also, he had promised Seth one reward, which Seth had received. Just because Seth had gotten used to being double-teamed every time he was allowed a fuck didn’t mean Hunter had to indulge him now. It would be bad for discipline.

Hunter heaved himself up and found that he had an excellent view of Seth’s little pink hole.

On the other hand, Seth had just made a huge show of loyalty, and shouldn’t that be encouraged?

“There’s something in my bag for you,” Hunter said. “Go get it.”

Seth sat up immediately. “Really?” he asked. “What is it?” Then he rolled off the bed and went to check before Hunter could answer him. In his current state of languorous post-orgasm, it was almost cute.

Hunter knew Seth had found it when Seth groaned so deep it made Hunter’s toes curl in sympathy.

“Ohhh,” Seth moaned, holding the thick, gold plug Hunter had picked out for him. “Can I put it in? Please, Daddy, can I?”

“If it goes in now, you’re wearing it for the rest of the week,” Hunter warned. “All the time, barring shows and bathroom breaks.” He had no illusions that this would discourage Seth and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Yes, yes, Daddy, thank you!” Seth crawled back onto the bed and lunged for the lube, pouring it over the plug. Not bothering with any other prep, he got on all fours and pressed the plug in. The look of sheer bliss on his face was matched only by the constant, whining moan that he didn’t seem to realize he was making.

When the plug was all the way in, Seth dropped his shoulders onto the bed, hips working fruitlessly to fuck himself. “Oh, Daddy, it’s just right,” he panted out. As Hunter watched, a clear bead of precum gathered at his head and dripped onto the bedspread. Seth clenched his hands in the duvet, but didn’t reach for his throbbing, leaking, over-teased cock.

Hunter gave in. “Come up here, baby,” he said. Seth crawled to him happily and leaned in for a kiss that Hunter allowed.

“You’ve been very, very good tonight,” Hunter said, and Seth practically glowed with pleasure. “So I’m going to let you come.” 

Seth gasped and threw himself at Hunter in a hug. “Thank you thank you Daddy,” he said, breathless. “Thank you so, so much.”

Hunter picked up a pillow and shoved it between Seth’s thighs, so that it was trapped between his stomach and Seth’s cock. “Go on,” Hunter said. “Don’t take too long, or I might change my mind.”

Seth didn’t need any more encouragement and started thrusting against the pillow wildly. Hunter reached back and gripped the plug, fucking Seth’s with it in shallow strokes. The way the plug was shaped, it was dead easy to make sure it was hitting Seth’s prostate. All in all, it took less than five minutes for Seth to come, grinding his cock into the pillow and wailing through each strong spasm.

When Seth finally finished coming, he collapsed on top of Hunter, smearing his own mess onto his stomach. Hunter made sure that the plug was secure (causing Seth to tremble with an aftershock), then carefully pushed Seth off of him, onto his own side of the bed. 

Seth was completely limp with pleasure and exhaustion. Hunter dumped the ruined pillow onto the floor and shoved off his pants to toss them as well. He maneuvered himself and Seth under the covers and gathered his boy close. Seth curled up into him, easy as anything, already almost asleep.

“Thank you for everything, Daddy,” he murmured.

Hunter pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You earned it,” he said.


End file.
